Some printing systems may be used for printing on substrates that have irregular or non-uniform edges. Some substrates, such as some textiles, for example, may have ragged, fibrous, or curled edges.
In some printing systems, such as inkjet printing systems, the distance between a printhead and a substrate in a print zone may be in the order of a few millimeters. Accordingly, any non-uniformity in the substrate edges may lead to physical contact between a substrate and the printhead, which may lead to image quality problems or even printhead damage. Substrate jams may also arise.
In order to print on such substrates, edge holders may be used to hold down substrate edges in proximity to printheads to help prevent such problems.